


Sick and Sticky

by gangnamgeori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Exhibitionism, Food Poisoning, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Vomiting, Vulnerability, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnamgeori/pseuds/gangnamgeori
Summary: An emetophilic Renjun takes care of a sick, emetophobic Jeno. Renjun takes advantage of the situation and Jeno just wants to know what to do to feel better.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sick and Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> CW/TW: vomit, dubcon*
> 
> *renjun masturbates in front of jeno without jeno's knowledge/consent

Jeno wasn't thankful for a lot at the moment, but one thing he was thankful for was the fact that he made it from the living room to the bathroom in time. His stomach had been churning for the past half an hour, but he had assumed it would pass rather harmlessly. Needless to say, he was wrong. He'd barely received any warning besides his mouth suddenly filling with spit. As chunks of half-digested chicken splashed in the toilet, he couldn't help but notice the flecks that ended up back on his face. He gagged especially loud at the feeling, alerting Renjun who was in the neighboring room.

"Jeno-yah," He raised his voice slightly to be heard through the thin door. "Can I come in? Are you sick?" 

Jeno spit out the vomit that remained in his mouth and gagged again at the taste. He moaned an affirmative, not trusting the acid in his throat to let him speak normally. Renjun opened the door and couldn't help but stare at his friend kneeling in front of the toilet. 

Jeno had his arms bracing his head on the rim of the toilet, face speckled with orange drops of stomach acid. Renjun could see his nose was already beginning to run and his eyes had glassed over. The innocent concern he had first entered with was soon replaced with uneasy arousal settling at the bottom of his stomach. He dropped down to Jeno's level, assuming his spot behind him on the bathroom tile. He rubbed his shoulders and listened intently to the younger boy's hiccups and sighs. 

Jeno suddenly surged forward with another gush of bile escaping him. He choked for a bit on the chunks getting trapped in his throat. He coughed again and let his head hit the rim of the toilet.

"Hey, Jeno-yah... you'll hurt yourself," He whispered close to Jeno's ear. "If you stand up, it'll come out easier. Can you do that for me? Can you stand up just for a minute?" Jeno groaned and lifted one of his hands, silently asking to be helped up. 

Jeno stumbled to his feet, dizzy from the shock of being so sick so suddenly. Before he had time to adjust, he lurched forward again with a new wave of nausea. Renjun's hands quickly grabbed at Jeno's tummy from behind, trying to prevent him from falling over. The contractions of Jeno's abdominal muscles felt like heaven to Renjun. He tightened his grip to fully experience the acrobatics he could feel under his fingertips. Jeno was nearly bent in half, trying to listen to Renjun's advice but also wanting to minimize the mess. Every time he opened his mouth, more acid would fall from his lips. All of a sudden, the pain hit him like a dagger to the heart. His eyes almost immediately began dripping, tears falling into the puke right below him. He felt a headache come on, starting from the jaw and working its way to his forehead. At this, he moaned louder he would have deemed acceptable if he didn't feel so awful. 

"Re-…Renjun-hyung," He babbled. "Hyung, make it… make…stop. I feel so sick…"  
Renjun felt his heartbeat intensifying every second he was in here, surrounded by the sounds of his friend puking and begging to feel better. He'd seen videos of similar situations, but he'd never been this close to his kink in real life. He realized he would probably never get to have an experience exactly like this again.

"Hyung will make it go away, Jeno," Renjun cooed into the sick boy's ear, speaking how he would to a person half his age. Jeno continued babbling about how much it hurt and how sick he felt, only stirring up those taboo thoughts in Renjun's mind further. He could feel himself beginning to get stiff, the desperation in Jeno's voice driving him crazy. 

"Let’s go to bed, alright? Let's lay down and hyung will take good care of you," Renjun continued with the soft-spoken words of encouragement. Jeno sighed and flushed the toilet, much to the dismay of Renjun who would have loved to look at his friend's stomach contents just a little bit longer. 

"I hate throwing up," Jeno groaned as he settled onto his side in the bed. "I can't stand it, Jun." Jeno's vocabulary seemed to become more and more limited as he felt sicker and sicker. Every time a new wave of nausea came, Jeno resorted to moaning with the occasional, "Oh my god, hyung..." 

Jeno couldn't remember Renjun leaving, but he woke up to a jug of water with a straw in it sitting next to his head and Renjun staring at him. Renjun glanced towards the water, then back at the younger boy. Taking the hint, he gulped down as much water as he could, knowing his body needed the hydration. Just a few seconds in, Jeno felt another wave of bile creeping up his throat. His eyes searched for a container to vomit into, darting across the room and finally landing on an old cereal bowl. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, so he made grabbing hands at it until it was under his mouth, being held by Renjun. 

The water he had just drank spewed from his mouth and noise at the same time, taking mucus and spit with it. His entire body shook with the force of the liquid exiting his body. With curled toes, twitching legs, and a spasming stomach, he finally rid his body of whatever it could put out at this point. When he lifted his head from the bowl, he could have sworn he hallucinated Renjun sniffing at the contents and sloshing it around within the container (which was a pretty obvious sign that he must be dehydrated). 

Renjun couldn't control his quickening heart rate or the tightness he felt in his pants. The sound of Jeno moaning in distress between bouts of violent retching was exactly the type of thing he had imagined in desperate late-night sessions. He was almost fully hard at this point, thankful that Jeno was too disoriented to notice. Jeno finally slumped back to his resting position and closed his tears eyes. Renjun took this opportunity to release some of the pressure he could feel eating away at his patience. He put the bowl down and immediately began groping at his hardening member through his sweats. He sighed softly, remembering how Jeno's muscles contracted when he threw up. Feeling the vomit leave someone's body was his favorite part, he decided, closely rivaled by the sound. 

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, surprising himself with how easy it was to get to this point. He checked to make sure Jeno was still passed out before slipping the fronts of his sweats and briefs down enough to grab himself. He stroked himself cautiously, eyes flicking between Jeno's face and the bowl of watery vomit beside him. When he got right to the edge, he focused his attention on the bowl as it started to form a film over the surface. 

"How do I make it feel better, hyung?" Jeno mumbled. Renjun's eyes widened and his hand froze in position at the sound of Jeno's voice. Renjun let out the breath he had been holding when he realized Jeno was holding a pillow over his eyes, and had been for some time. 

"Tell me how you feel—specifically, and I’ll figure it out," Renjun rushed out breathlessly. His head was spinning with the feeling of being so close to Jeno with his cock out, completely under the radar. He resumed stroking himself with one hand and grabbed the bowl of puke with another. 

"I feel so warm," Jeno began, "but I k-keep getting these chills 'n my tummy…" Renjun couldn't help but smile a little at Jeno's word-choice. "I feel like 'm gonna twow up. I don't wanna be sick, Junnie. I don'…" Jeno rambled, his speech capabilities diminishing as his body tried to produce more mucus and spit than he could deal with at the moment. Renjun had to bite his tongue as he placed the bowl underneath his reddening head. 

“Keep going," Renjun panted, immediately regretting saying anything. He thought Jeno would realize what he was doing as soon as he heard the breathiness in his friend's voice. 

"I can't… I just…" Jeno sobbed, knowing he was overreacting but unable to stop himself. Just the feeling of being sick was enough to ruin his day, and he was sure he wasn't going to get better anytime soon. He felt tears running down his face again, some being soaked up from the pillow. 

"I’m sorry for being such a baby," he said in between ragged breaths. Before Jeno could continue, Renjun accidentally grazed the tip of his cock with his thumb and let out a shout. He covered it by pretending he was clearing his throat, speeding up his pace even more. 

"It’s okay… to, uh, to be a baby sometimes,” Renjun said dumbly, trying to keep the conversation going despite his brain being occupied. Renjun used his unoccupied hand to grab Jeno's, which was hanging off of his bed. Renjun aimed his cock to shoot into the bowl, tightly shutting his eyes and willing himself to remember exactly how Jeno looked when he first opened the door. He held his breath as his orgasm shot through his body and made his toes curl in his socks. Puddles of white sat atop the puke's film as Renjun milked himself dry. He slowly opened his eyes and let the reality of the situation sink in. 

He had just masturbated to the thought of his friend vomiting, with said friend right in front of him. He pulled his pants back up over his crotch, letting out short puffs of breath as he tried to get the blood back flowing to his brain. He let go of Jeno's hand and quickly dumped his masterpiece into the toilet (not before taking a commemorative picture). He washed his hands and dampened a washcloth to clean off Jeno's orange-flaked face. When he looked back, Jeno had dropped the pillow to the floor and was mindlessly sucking on his water's straw with his eyes still shut.

After he deemed Jeno's face clean enough, he climbed behind him in bed and pulled his torso back to his chest. Jeno whined at the attention, but snuggled back into Renjun's hold.

"Just sleep, Jeno-yah. You’ve been through a lot today," Renjun cooed into the sick boy's ear. "Just go to sleep, now." Renjun didn't have to repeat himself again, Jeno already beginning to snore and let his grip on Renjun's hand relax. Renjun held back a smile as he let himself get comfortable behind Jeno, letting himself surrender to the exhaustion pulling at his eyelids.


End file.
